Junon
Junon is a major city and military installation in Final Fantasy VII. It used to be a peaceful fishing village before Shinra Electric Power Company built the new city right beside it. The city's elevated airfield was built directly above the old village, blocking out the sun and polluting the surrounding seas. As a result, the once-thriving fishing industry has died out, but the economically deprived village soldiers on, dominated by its larger neighbor. The new city of Junon became the secondary headquarters for the Shinra Corporation and the central office for the Vice President, Rufus Shinra. Junon is heavily defended by retractable artillery batteries and its sizable Shinra garrison, as well as being the initial home of Shinra's major defense project, the Sister Ray, a large long-range cannon powered by Huge Materia. As well as being Shinra's primary airbase, Junon is also a major port, having a submarine dock in the Junon Underwater Reactor and being one of the ports of call for the cargo ship. There is also a helicopter that will can carry the party to the different parts of the city, or even completely out of it to the World Map. Storyline ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Junon is the setting of Episodes 2 and 3 of ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. Veld, the leader of the Turks, orders Reno and the player Turk to Junon to protect President Shinra from the insurgents known as AVALANCHE. The enemy is lead by Fuhito, and their plan is to kill President Shinra while taking control of the Mako Cannon and use it destroy Midgar. The player Turk defends the President, but Fuhito manages to break in far enough to shoot Shinra. Desperate for the situation to be resolved, President Shinra calls in Sephiroth. The player Turk makes his or her way to the Mako Cannon, fighting Shinra's robots. The robots have been programmed to target everything, because the security alert has been placed on its highest. When the player reaches the Mako Cannon to stop AVALANCHE, their leader, Elfé, appears. She is incredibly strong due to a mysterious energy, and easily beats the Turk. Sephiroth arrives, and for all his power, Elfé still blocks his attack. Before the battle can be finished, AVALANCHE retreats. In Episode 9, AVALANCHE launches another assault into the city, hoping to take the Airfield. The Turks are sent to defend the town, but are lead by the arrogant and incompetent Heidegger, who relies entirely on the army. He is willing to destroy the city to defeat the AVALANCHE invaders. Luckily for Junon, Veld retakes command, and leads the Turks to defeat AVALANCHE. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Junon first appears in a flashback during Zack Fair's first mission with Sephiroth. In the Training Room on the 49th Floor of the Shinra Building, Sephiroth and his friends Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos sneak in and fight each other during their off time on a simulation of the recently-completed Mako Cannon. Sephiroth and Genesis start a friendly duel, but it quickly escalates to a deadly confrontation and the cannon is sliced to pieces during the battle. Luckily, the fight is stopped by Angeal before either one loses control completely, and the simulation program shuts down. Later in the game, Zack is required to go on a mission to Junon with a good number of troops, and a number of Turks lead by Tseng. Dr. Hollander is being held in a prison in the upper city of Junon for interrogation, when Genesis and the Genesis Copies invade. Zack is dispatched to retrieve Hollander and when he escapes, Zack chases after him across the city. If the player finds Cissnei during this time by taking a lift up from the side of a main street, they can find out about Zack's fan club. Hollander ends up escaping from the Junon Airport with the help of several winged Genesis Copies. Zack meets up with Sephiroth who gives him permission to return to Midgar, despite the continued chaos, to protect Aerith Gainsborough from the mounting monster attacks in the city. Genesis is shown after everyone leaves, standing atop the Mako Cannon, quoting LOVELESS, his degradation even more severe. Final Fantasy VII Five years later, during the events of ''Final Fantasy VII, Cloud Strife and his party cross through Junon. They save a little girl from a monster and she lets Cloud use her dolphin to get to the upper city. The new President of Shinra, Rufus Shinra, uses his former headquarters, Junon, to celebrate his inauguration as the world's de facto leader. The party hides in Shinra uniforms to avoid detection, and leave on Rufus's cargo ship. The next time Junon is visited, Sephiroth has already summoned Meteor, and the Planet has called upon the mighty Weapons to defend itself from the crisis. Two members of Cloud's party, Tifa Lockhart and Barret Wallace, are imprisoned by Shinra in Junon to be executed as scapegoats for the crisis, and the Shinra executive Scarlet personally oversees its worldwide broadcast. Tifa is sent into the gas chamber to be executed first. The party, disguised as the broadcast team, disrupts the execution and saves Barret, but Tifa is stuck inside the chamber. Scarlet activates the chamber even after the broadcast is stopped. The scene is interrupted by Sapphire Weapon's attack and the attack breaches the gas chamber, saving Tifa from the toxic fumes. She runs out of the chamber and onto the Mako Cannon. Scarlet reaches her, but after a brief cat fight, Tifa jumps off the cannon and into the Highwind. Rufus sends out all troops to attack the Weapon, but to no avail. Shinra eventually fires the Mako Cannon at point-blank range on the monster and destroy it. According to the citizens, many were killed in the Weapon attack and cannons' crossfire. The economy is effectively destroyed as some store and bar owners tell the party, due to the lack of customers. Following Shinra's failed attempt to use Huge Materia to destroy Meteor, the Sister Ray is rendered useless due to the loss of its primary power source. Scarlet transfers the cannon to Midgar and converts it to run on Mako energy from the reactors so it can be used against Sephiroth. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Some time before the events of ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' there had been a mass disappearance in Junon. While traveling through the wasteland to Edge, Reeve Tuesti tells Vincent Valentine that, contrary to the public report, which states twenty to thirty people have gone missing, the truth is that a total of 1,200 people suddenly vanished without a trace. Despite the World Regenesis Organization's efforts, their search turned up nothing. This was only the beginning of what would eventually become a series of attacks by Deepground. Location Junon is located to the West on Gaia's Eastern continent. Quests ''Final Fantasy VII Junon Parade During the parade in Final Fantasy VII the player dresses up as a Shinra MP and takes part in the celebrations. Depending on the player's success, they are rewarded with items. During the marching minigame the player must march in-tune with the other soldiers and raise their weapon during live television broadcast. The viewer ratings determine the player's success. To get a high score the player must run immediately downwards, straight through the line of soldiers, and take the empty spot, rather than by following the example of the soldiers that go before Cloud. Walking to the left while staying in line and mashing the makes the ratings shoot up. :0-29% = Grenade :30%-39% = 6 Potions :40%-49% = 6 Ethers :50%+ = 5000 Gil The controller setup must be set to "normal" to gain points in the marching game. The minigame uses field buttons, rather than a separate setup, and thus is not available to use to bob the weapon in a Config > Controller > Custom configuration. During the posing minigame the commander gives the soldiers orders, and the player must follow by correctly pressing the buttons and staying in line with the other soldiers. The player earns 10 points for every correct move, except for turning. Cloud must face the same direction as the others in order to score points. Performing the victory pose earns 30 points. :0-50 Points = Silver Glasses :60-90 Points = HP Plus :100+ Points = Force Stealer ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' Items Found *Shiva Materia *1/35 Soldier x2 *Mind Source *Luck Source *Power Source *Guard Source *Enemy Skill Materia *Speed Source Shops Disc 1 Weapon Shop Weapon Shop | valign="top" width="50%"| Materia Shop Weapon Shop Materia Shop Accessory Shop |} Discs 2 and 3 Weapon Shop Weapon Shop | valign="top" width="50%"| Weapon Shop Materia Shop Accessory Shop |} Enemy formations Junon Area Grassland *Nerosuferoth x2 *Nerosuferoth x2 (Back attack) *Nerosuferoth x3 (Back attack) *Nerosuferoth x2, Formula *Zemzelett *Zemzelett, Nerosuferoth x2 Chocobo tracks *Capparwire x2, Chocobo *Capparwire x3, Chocobo *Chocobo, Capparwire x2 *Nerosuferoth x2, Chocobo Forest *Formula x3 *Capparwire x2 (Back attack) *Capparwire x5 *Mystery Ninja Dirt *Hell Rider VR2 *Formula x2 *Zemzelett *Zemzelett (Back attack) Beach *Capparwire x2 *Nerosuferoth x2 *Capparwire, Nerosuferoth x2 Skies *Ultimate Weapon (Boss) Dolphin Offing Junon - Outside Execution Room (Disc 2 - During Escape) *SOLDIER:2nd x2 *SOLDIER:2nd x2 Airport (Disc 2 - During Escape) *SOLDIER:2nd *Roulette Cannon *SOLDIER:2nd x2 Airport (Disc 2 - After Escape) *Roulette Cannon *SOLDIER:2nd x2 *SOLDIER:2nd x2, Roulette Cannon Musical Themes The music that plays in the town of Junon is "Ahead On Our Way" . During the first visit to Junon's military base, the music that plays is "Rufus' Welcoming Ceremony" , a fanfare played for Rufus's inauguration. "Turks' Theme" plays during the return to Junon, specifically before Sapphire Weapon attacks. After the Weapon attack the music changes to "Hurry Up!" . The music changes to "Attack of the Weapon" after the first shot is fired at the Weapon. Finally, when Tifa attempts to escape the gas chamber, the music changes once more to "Who... Am I?" . Later on, after the Weapon's demise, the music changes to "Shinra's Full-Scale Assault" . Gallery Etymology Junon is the French name of the ancient Roman goddess . Trivia *In Final Fantasy VII, there is a man who keeps a shop in the top floor of a building, who on a visit on the first disc mentions he used to be in SOLDIER. When visited on disc 2, he has dressed up as a black cape and mentions he suddenly got an urge to start dressing like that. This is an allusion to how the treatment the SOLDIER members receive is the same as the one of making of Sephiroth Clones. *On disc 3 the player can find a lone Shinra soldier in Junon who mentions "The Great Sephiroth Plan"Soldier in Junon: "I finally got orders to join the Great Sephiroth Plan. I even get to go on the Gelnika, too..." "But, I'm just gonna ignore them. I wanna live to see the end of the world." "If I'm lucky... There'll be a good place for me in the New World." and how everyone else has followed the order but him, because he wants to stay behind to see the world end. Earlier in the game, people in Kalm talk that Shinra is going to dispatch the entire Shinra army to the North Crater to fight Sephiroth once the barrier has been destroyedNPC in Kalm: "Sephiroth put up a huge barrier around the North Crater". "Rufus wants to use a mammoth cannon to smash the barrier." "He plans to have Shinra troops rush in and attack Sephiroth after the barrier falls".. There are no Shinra troops to be found in the North Crater, however, so what became of the "Great Sephiroth Plan" is unknown. *There is a sign found in Junon in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' that displays the Square Enix official website on the corner. References de:Junon Category:Towns Category:Final Fantasy VII Locations Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Locations Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Locations